


Sunflower

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action Scenes, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blindness, Blood and Gore, Burns, Character Death, Crying, F/F, Fear, Heavy Angst, Holding Hands, Land of Light and Rain, Love Confessions, Murder, Trauma, well its more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: Rose and Jade fight Rose's Denizen.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags please!  
> title is from sunflower by thornhill bc that song gave me motivation to write this

Cetus’s cave is a long walk from the surface, and it's surprisingly dark for LoLaR. Rose has to hold Jade’s hand so neither of them get lost on the way. When they get to the bottom there’s a barely-there light, almost like the glow-in-the-dark stars that lit Jade’s bedroom ceiling at night. Rose gulps, she’s nervous about this, but it needs to be done.

“Cetus. I am here to make a deal. Show yourself.” Rose’s voice is calm, yet commanding.

Bright white eyes open and light the cave. Cetus is giant and Jade is terrified. she tightens her grip on her girlfr- uh, friend’s hand. Rose squeezes back.

Cetus speaks in some sort of language Jade can’t understand, but she sees Rose nod.

“We are here to claim our Quest Beds and reestablish connection with the trolls after the blackout.” The blackout being Rose going grimdark. Which was an interesting time, but it’s not important right now.

Cetus speaks again in that deep tone, it sounds like some sort of horrific gurgling noise. She sees concern flash over Rose’s face, but she nods. “I would like to speak with my partner for a second.” Jade feels her face heat up over the word. Rose turns to her. “We have to fight and defeat Cetus in order to get what we want, essentially. Are you up for it?”

Jade takes a moment to consider, then nods. “Heck yeah.”

Rose smiles.

-

Jade dodges back a hit from Cetus, and angles her gun up to get a good hit on the eye. The beast screeches and lets out a blinding beam of light from its mouth. She squints her eyes and runs to the far side of the cave, out of its line of sight. She takes a breath, runs, and jumps, she has a good bit of momentum but she only manages to land a hit on the lower part of its neck. She hears it yell all the same, turning itself around to find her. She runs again to the other side. It’s tiring, but this is the best way to attack as far as she’s figured out.

There’s another blinding beam of light coming from its eyes, hitting the spot she was seconds before. She hears a scream. Fuck, Rose. 

Jade has to snap out of the distraction quickly, and just barely manages to escape a hit from its tail in time. She takes a deep breath, and runs towards Rose’s heavy breath and moans of pain. “Rose?!” 

The beast sees an opportunity to strike. Jade grabs Rose’s arm and drags her out of the way of the beam. She picks up her gun and shoots it again. The beast’s eye erupts as it lets out a cacophony of horrific screeches. Jade covers her ears. It shoots a beam of light into the ceiling, and she dodges the falling rubble. She takes a breath to steady herself, shakily pointing her gun up to aim towards the other eye. She closes her eyes and shoots. The beam of light in its remaining eye goes out. Bullseye. She shoots again, and the eye is gone. 

Cetus screeches out as its body turns to pure light, before its head disappears completely. Its body flops down. Jade lets out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. They won! She smiles a little before remembering. 

Rose.

She runs over to her. 

She’s lying on the floor, her bleached-white hair singed shades of brown and black. Jade shakes her shoulder, but she seems to be pretty out of it, so she picks her up, and carries her out of the cave.

The soft rain pelts down on her back as her eyes adjust to the natural light of Rose’s land. She finds a nice shady area under a tree to set her down. She tries to brush Rose’s hair out of her face, but some of the skin sticks to it in a way that makes Jade want to throw up. She surveys the damage. Patches of her skin are melted into her clothes, she thinks she can see- oh god- she thinks she can see bone. 

“Rose? Rose are you- can you open your eyes for me?” She touches her shoulder and the skin comes off on her hand. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Rose shakily opens her eyes. “Jade?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s me, Rosie.”

Rose grimaces as she shakes and starts to cry. “I can’t see anything. It hurts so fucking much.” Jade shakes. “What do you mean, Rose?” She’s quiet for a few seconds and Jade is almost sent into a panic before Rose responds. “I can’t. I know there’s light but the shapes aren’t clear. I know you’re there but I can’t. I can’t see you.” Her tears come out harder. “Everything hurts so much, Jade.”

Jade takes her hand. “We can get through this! We can- I can get us to the trolls- I can teleport us there and we can-!” Rose tightens her grip on her hand and she quiets. “Jade, I don’t think I’m going to make it long enough. Don’t strain yourself.” No, no no no. 

Rose unsteadily sits herself up, and coughs out red-tinted spit. No. No no. No no no no. She rests her head on Jade’s shoulder. “Hey, Jade?” Jade tries not to break down. “I love you.” She fails. She sniffles. “I love you too Rose. You’re my best friend and you’re the greatest. I wish we had more time together. I wish we could cuddle up in bed and watch movies and I wish I could take you on dates and be sweet to you.” 

Rose cracks a smile. “That sounds nice, Jade.”

Jade shakes harder. “Y-yeah.” She hugs her gently.

They stay like that a while.

Rose breaks the silence. “Jade, I need you to do something for me. And it’s going to be really hard for both of us, but it needs to be done.”

“Anything.”

She lets out a heavy breath. “You can’t leave me like this. You have to kill me.”

Jade squeezes Rose tighter. “I-I can’t.”

“You have to.”

“Rose.”

“Please. It hurts.”

“I know.”

“Please, Jade.”

Jade cries on Rose’s bloodied clothes. “I know, Rose.”

Rose rubs her shoulder. “Love you.”

Jade kisses her softly, Rose cups her cheek.

“I love you too.”

She stands up and loads her gun.

Rose gives her one last smile as she shoots.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think!  
> i am open to fic suggestions  
> my tumblr is @kelpieinfestedwaters


End file.
